What feels right
by Undead Gothic Princess
Summary: my version of book 7, was written about 3 years ago and has been on deviant art for a while, thought i'd put it here.
1. How do i?

**The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

How did I…?

Ginny Weasley was sitting on her bed, " oh my god! He's coming! HE'S COMING!" she screamed, she was missing the love of her life, Harry James potter. The last time she'd seen his mysterious jet black hair and deep green eyes was at professor Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had left her in so much agony that day, she could have been attacked by death eater and never realised. She had wanted to owl him for so long, telling him exactly how she felt but as soon as she had put quill to parchment, she got scared. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he had found someone else? Just thinking about it made her sick and dizzy. But this wasn't why she was crying, Ginny was crying because she had got a letter from Harry…

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ron, Hermione and I are coming to yours today. We really need to talk, please tell your mum we will be there by 1:30._

_I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry about what happened._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny didn't know if her tears were of joy or fear, she wasn't sure that she was prepared to see Harry again.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ginny reread the letter over and over, just to make sure that he had actually written "_I love you". _Waiting for 1:30 turned out to be a complete nightmare. Mrs Weasley was bustling around making different delectable foods and of course, Harry's favourite treacle tart. Ginny paced up and down the kitchen, wringing her hands and straightening her clothes, she was so nervous because she had decided that she was going to tell Harry exactly how she felt, no matter what he said.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"_knock, knock"_

Molly weasley rushed to the door, looking through the peep hole she saw the 3 teenagers she'd missed for the last month. " Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Molly screamed, " oh Harry dear, look at you, your skin and bones!". For the next hour Harry, Ron and Hermione ate and drank, after thanking Mrs Weasley for her hospitality they went upstairs to the spare room with Ginny following close behind.

"Ginny, go away, this is important horcrux stuff" said Ron. "No Ron, it's ok, she can stay. Its about time she knew" Harry said quietly, gob smacked, Ron stayed quiet.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

After explaining everything, Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear, "Can we go somewhere private? I really need to talk to you"

"sure" replied Ginny " we can go to my room".

While Ron and Hermione were bickering Harry and Ginny slipped out to her room across the landing.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered, once the door was shut, "…I've loved you since the moment I met you, going on this horcrux hunt only made me realise how much you can miss someone who is apart of you and your life. I'm so sorry!". "Harry.." Ginny tried to say, "If you'll take me back, then nothing in this world can stop me defeating voldemort" Harry Finished. "Harry, I thought I'd lost you for good at Dumbledore's funeral. Until I got your letter today, I thought you didn't love me" Ginny claimed tearfully. " I love you with all my heart, nothing can stop that" Harry explained. " I know and I feel the same, I love you and I want to be with you forever!" with that Ginny rushed to Harry and hugged him tightly, "Never leave me again Harry James Potter, I need you!". Harry released her and tilted his head, placing his lips gently on hers, Ginny accepted his kiss by running her tongue across his bottom lip. Opening his month, Harry deepened the kiss, enjoying every minute spent in this embrace.

"_cough, cough"_. Immediately, Harry and Ginny sprung apart, " your back together!" screeched Hermione, "yes we are" replied Harry and Ginny in unison. " come on Ron, lets leave these two to get re-acquainted" Hermione spoke softly, " oh alright, why don't me and you go to my room?" Ron said cheekily. "lets go!" giggled Hermione, with that the door banged shut and they were left along again.

"how did I…?" began Harry, "shh, we have some catching up to do" said Ginny, "oh yeah… where were we? I think you should remind me" he said playfully. Harry kissed Ginny again, pressing his tongue on her lips, Ginny greeted it by opening her month and deepening this new kiss from the one she loved so dearly. While kissing passionately, Harry and Ginny made each other an unbreakable promise, never again shall they be without one another, they were like quill and parchment, meant to be forever and always.

_By Holly Carden._

Note: please leave comments, this is my first story and I want to know what people think. Your comments are my only reward/payment. Thank you!


	2. Crying for love

A/N: still not mine, only own the storyline.

"Being in love is so wonderful, you feel like you could fly and never fall. Being in love is like being free, where no one can find you but that person you love. But being in love and having that person love you in return is sometimes so amazing words can't describe it and sometimes so painful, death seems so much better."

Ginny was voicing her thoughts out loud, Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left to go on their 'Quest' to find the pieces of voldemort's cold, calculating soul, she was missing Harry so much even though he had only just left. Questions plagued her mind, when would she next see Harry ? Would she ever see him alive again? Where was he going? Laying back on her bed , she rolled over and screamed into her pillow, willing all her hurt and anger to wash away as her screams became sobs.

"Ginny, I have your clean Hogwarts robes here, I'll leave them…Ginny Dear, what ever is the matter?" Molly asked " they will be back soon dear, not to worry, Harry won't forget you, he loves you"

"Mum, you've got it wrong" Ginny moaned between sobs "He shouldn't have to deal with this, he should have his own life and the only thing he should be worrying about right now is when puberty kicks in! just please leave me alone, I'll be ok in a bit"

Molly didn't want to let her daughter wallow in pity but she knew she had no choice " ok Ginny, make sure you brush your teeth and pack your trunk before you go to bed, I don't want you to miss the train tomorrow, good night sweetheart"

Crawling off her bed, Ginny finished packing her trunk, got changed into her nightdress and got into bed, laying in the dark, Ginny Weasley cried herself to sleep that night, not knowing that Harry potter was doing the same and feeling as bad as her.

* * *

"_crucio"_

Harry potter was crying in his sleep, "GINNY!!" he screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Harry mate, wake up! Your dreaming" said Ron from a shady corner of the cave , "Harry! Wake up! Your scaring us"

Harry suddenly stopped screaming, he was unconscious and very pale. " we've got to get him back to the burrow or he could die, Malfoy must have cured that blade he stabbed Harry with. Hermione, he's started bleeding again and it's heavier this time!" Ron panicked voice said as he sat by Harry's side. "we can apparate there, Hold his arms Ron" pleaded Hermione.

In no time at all, Ron, Hermione and an unconscious Harry arrived on the path outside the burrow, it had started to rain and thunder was clapping over their heads.

* * *

Ginny woke, gasping for breath, she had dreamt that Harry had been stabbed by Draco Malfoy and was dying, in her dream before she woke up, she imagined that Ron, Hermione and Harry had just apparated right outside the house. But that was impossible, Harry hardly ever let himself get hurt and they were on their quest, they had only been gone 6 months. All of a sudden Ginny heard someone open the back door and then Ron's familiar voice but it sounded panic-stricken as if something was terribly wrong. " MUM! MUM, HELP QUICK!" yelled Ron. Mrs Weasley came bounding down the stairs, closely followed by Mr Weasley and Ginny, the first thing they saw was Ron and Hermione holding Harry, covered in his blood. "Oh my Gosh, Arthur we need to get Harry to St mungo's, look at all the blood he's lost" gasped Molly.

"HARRY! NO! HARRY!" Ginny ran to Harry's side and held his head, rocking back and forth crying, " please don't die Harry, I need you, we need you, the world needs you!" Ginny pleaded, she just slumped to the floor crying her heart out, deep inside she could feel Harry's pain but she knew he was alive, she knew he was fighting. Someone picked her up off the floor and took her to the fireplace " come on Ginny, Harry needs you right now" said her father's gentle voice.


	3. Forgive and don't forget

Harry felt a sharp stab of pain as the silver blade pierced his side,

Draco watched as Harry's vile blood started to drip on the floor 'he's in for it now' he thought with relish 'the wizarding world's hero is going to die because I stabbed him, how pathetic yet genius! '

Harry had been stabbed by the vis vires blade, this particular dagger was created by dark magic, if anyone who was good and caring was stabbed with this, it would spread a monstrous poison through their system which would end with the victim's demise.

* * *

**Five days later**

Ginny Weasley was asleep, she was resting her head on the bed which was occupied by Harry Potter, he had been unconscious for 5 days. Ron and Hermione had told Ginny everything because they were scared Harry would die as he was so close to death, they had explained to her that while they were looking for a horcrux, Draco Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Harry in the side then apparated away. Hermione feared that the blade was cursed, in English terms, the blade she thought Malfoy had was called 'the power blade'. It was famous because its aim was true, never had it failed to strike its intended victim, according to records, 13 people to date had suffered horrific and painful deaths from it.

A hand touched her head, gently stroking her red locks,

"Harry?" she whispered sleepily,

"shh, go back to sleep, you must be exhausted" he croaked,

"your awake! How are you?" she asked desperately, ignoring his reply,

"I'm fine, just a bit sore. When I was unconscious were you hugging me and crying?" he asked, concern in his voice. "umm yes I was, I was afraid you'd gone and I just can't live without you" Ginny replied, embarrassment dripping off every word.

"I love you, I would never leave you especially over a minor stab wound like this!" he answered

Ginny slapped his arm for trying to sweet talk her, Harry started to stroke her hair again as silent tears dripped from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't cry Ginny, I'm ok and I promise I'll be up and about in no time" Harry pleaded, slowly he lifted her chin until their faces were level. He softly kissed her, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, Ginny opened her mouth, giving in to the longing deep in her heart. Their tongues gently twisting and twirling together started to become more urgent, Harry slid Ginny onto the bed, next to him and started to wrap his arms around her. They were kissing passionately for a few minutes until, suddenly Harry stopped. He went rigid and started to fit, Ginny ran from the room and screamed for help, a mediwizard sprinted into the room and called Ginny over.

" please miss, hold his head for me, this is a slight side effect from the blood restorative potion we gave him, he's fine I promise" the wizard said. Harry went very still all of a sudden and opened his eyes again,

"wow now that was scary" Harry gasped, reaching for Ginny's hand "stay with me please, I don't want to do that again"

"of coarse I will" Ginny replied "just don't do that again, it really scared me!"

But Harry wasn't listening, he had fallen asleep again, keeping hold of his hand Ginny rested her head on the bed again and slowly drifted back to sleep too.

* * *

Harry Potter was not happy, he had just woken up and realised that he was in a different room and Ginny was gone. This room was pink and full of girly stuff which Harry suspected were Ginny's, a delicate pink nightgown was draped over a white wooden chair next to the bed Harry lay in. 'that definitely isn't mine!' he thought, the door open slowly as if someone was sneaking in and they were, it was Ginny back to check on Harry.

"Good Morning sleeping Handsome" she giggled " you've been asleep for 3 days and you didn't even wake up when we moved you back here! You really are a heavy sleeper"

"oh ha ha very funny" he retorted grumpily, then he lifted the quilt and she jumped right in.

After a few minutes of breathless snogging, Harry and Ginny surfaced both red-faced and sweaty

"well I don't think we've ever kissed like that before" he said in a satisfied tone " I think you've fully cured me!"

"boys" Ginny muttered, but still happy.

"As I'm better now, Ron, Hermione and me will need to leave again soon, I'm sorry but I really need to do this" Harry explained "I know you know everything now but you still can't come along, I can't put you in danger like that. Ginny sweetheart, please forgive me for leaving, you know I'd rather wake up next to you every morning"

"it's ok, I understand and I forgive you. You didn't ask for this"

They shared another kiss, wanting to soak up every last bit until they had to separate again.

* * *

"I'll miss you so much!" Ginny cried in between kisses,

"I'll miss you too, more than you can know" replied Harry "I'll come and see you as often as I can, nothing can keep me away!"

Harry suddenly started to cry, "I'm so sorry, you mean the world to me, I can't go, not now!"

"yes you can! I forgive you, this isn't you fault. Just… don't forget me, please" Ginny cried

" I never will, I promise I will come back, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance against your love!" he said and with one last kiss, the trio were gone.

The next morning, Ginny flooed back to Hogwarts as the holidays were over, wondering when she'd next see Harry again.


	4. Mistaken

'Crucio'

Harry was withering on the ground, screaming his lungs out because of the intense pain but all the while thinking of Ginny and seeing her beautiful face again. Ginny was suddenly standing right next to him, she lifted his head and started to cry "Come back Harry, you promised me you wouldn't leave! Bellatrix is dead just like Voldemort, you did it so wake up! Don't leave me!"

Ginny Weasley was asleep in her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, she was tossing and turning, thinking her dream was real. With a sudden deep gasp Ginny woke up, she had dreamt that Harry had defeated Voldemort and Bellatrix had put the torture curse on him, Ginny had come to the rescue and killed Bellatrix but not before the curse had claimed Harry's life. Tears made their way down her face as she remembered the goodbye they had said 3 months ago, she hadn't heard from Harry, Ron or Hermione since then.

Shivering slightly, Ginny made her way to the window and sat on the ledge, "Where are the trio right now?" She asked herself quietly. "How much closer are they to the end? When will Harry come home to me?". These where questions she asked herself every day, When, Where and How. The sun was rising so Ginny decided to have a quick shower before getting dressed and making her way to the great hall for breakfast, then trekking to Hogsmeade on her own.

* * *

"Harry this is hopeless, we are never going to destroy that thing!" Ron moaned.

"yes we are! Harry, I found it! The spell to brake it, its here!" screeched Hermione,

"Aurum Thesaurus Laxo" Harry said

The locket burst into flames and a blinding light emitted from it. "wow, It worked!!, ok that's 3 down and 4 to go" Harry breathed. " I think I'm going to get some sleep, we'll talk later guys . Night!"

But Harry Potter had no intension of sleeping, he wasn't even going to bed.

Harry sneaked to the front door of 12 Grimmauld place and silently eased it open, then he slipped out and apparated to Hogsmeade to surprise Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was just walking towards the gates when she spotted someone. He was tall, dark-haired and devilishly handsome, this boy always took her breath away whenever she laid her eyes on him.

"Harry!! she screeched as she ran to him "I can't believe you're here!"

"I've missed you so much! Thought I would surprise you" Harry exclaimed thoughtfully

They started kissing, not caring about the amount of people staring at them and their public display of affection, then a bunch of Slytherin seventh year girls walked by.

"I'd put her down if I were you Potter, don't know who she's been with" sniggered Pansy Parkinson "dirty little whore, that one is!" with that they all walked off laughing. Harry let go of Ginny slowly and looked into her eyes, she had tears slowly making their way down her soft rosy cheeks.

" Ignore them, I know your not like that" he whispered affectionately " please don't cry, their all just bitches and I bet most of them have shagged half of Slytherin anyway"

Ginny instantly cheered up by kissing Harry on the cheek " your really sweet" she said.

* * *

They went to the three broomsticks for a drink and then they decided to go up to the school and ask headmistress McGonagall if Ginny could floo back to Grimmauld place for the Easter holidays which had started that morning.

"well of course you can, use the fire in here" Said McGonagall kindly

" oh Harry, how is the current task going?"

"Fine thanks professor, we're about half way through. See you later" said Harry and with a blaze of green light, they were both gone.

* * *

" Bellatrix, go and destroy what those blood-traitors call 'the Burrow' I want it gone and leave no survivors." hissed Voldemort softly.

"Yes master, what if Harry Potter is there?"

" leave the boy, I am to kill him and no other!" Voldemort hissed dangerously " you already know this!"

* * *

When Harry and Ginny arrived in the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld place, the scene that met them was awful. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table covered in cuts and bruises, Molly was crying and Arthur had his arm wrapped around his wife, muttering things like " shh Molly dear, we got out alive" and "no one was there but us". Harry cleared his throat which made them jump "Oh Harry dear" Mrs Weasley came rushing to Harry and started to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. It turned out that Mr Weasley had just got home from work, he had just shut the door when he heard a series of popping noises, death eaters had apparated to the Burrow and set it alight. Molly and Arthur had managed to escape and apparate to Grimmauld place but they couldn't save the house, Molly was so distraught that Arthur put her straight to bed.

Ron and Hermione joined Harry, Ginny and Arthur shortly after Molly went to bed, they both looked red and Hermione's hair was very messy and out of place, Harry and Ginny had their suspicions about what Ron and Hermione had been up to but kept silent because of recent events. After Arthur had cooked dinner and taken some up for Molly, Harry and Ginny decided to sneak off to the drawing room so that they could have some time alone.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked him quietly, after a not-so-passionate snogging session,

"Wha…? Nothing" he said rather hastily

" There's something wrong, I can always tell with you" she breathed, trailing kisses down his neck

"It's just… I blame myself for your house getting destroyed, you know as well as I do that I made a mistake involving your family with me and Voldemort!" he moaned "Nowadays everything is my fault!" he spat with hatred. "Harry, listen to me" Ginny said in a calm tone, pulling away from him " nothing is your fault, you never asked to be made an orphan and you never wanted the burden of defeating old mouldy shorts!" she giggled " everyone is here for you and no one blames you for anything!" with that Ginny kissed him firmly on the lips to show she meant it.

" wow" Harry said breathlessly " you really do know how to change my mind" he chuckled. Harry lay down on the sofa and pulled Ginny on top of him, they started kissing furiously around, releasing all the passion they had kept bottled up for 3 month but they were disturbed by a knock on the door which made they both spring apart. It was Arthur.

" umm I'm sorry to disturb you two but I just received an owl from Remus, there was an attack in Hogsmeade just after you left, two students were killed" he said sadly.

Hatred and Guilt boiled up inside Harry, tears were prickling his eyes. He ran from the room, he couldn't let Ginny see him cry and he wanted to hurt himself so much to make all the pain go away. Bellatrix's voice was echoing inside his head , her taunting was driving him mad then Ginny's voice was shouting his name

"Harry!"

He stopped and she caught up, lacing her arms around his waist and turning him around in the process.

The moment Ginny saw his red puff eyes she threw her arms around him and he cried even more.

"Shh, it's ok Harry it's ok. This is not your fault!" she soothed

"but it is" he managed to say " I caused this, if we were there I could have stopped it, I could have saved them!" Harry cried.

"The two students that were killed were Crabbe and Goyle, they got hit by Bellatrix by accident" Ginny whispered softly. Harry stopped crying.

"But they shouldn't have been killed, they are still people, no matter how much I hate them." he replied

"Harry, they were both junior death eaters, I'm not going to let you feel guilty about them dying" she said with a slight him of anger. " ok, I don't feel guilty about them but honestly no one deserves to die like that, am I making a mistake Ginny, trying to defeat Voldemort without the order's help?" Harry asked.

"Yes and No, you should keep the horcrux thing between the people who already know but you should make sure that you have access to back up incase you need help with a few death eaters, I'm not going to loose you to a few scumbags and Mouldy shorts!" she giggled.

"Nah, I'm here for a long time yet. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley" Harry sighed

"And I love you Harry James Potter" she said in between kisses

Harry lifted Ginny up and carried her to the drawing room on the second floor where he knew they wouldn't get disturbed.


	5. Not what it seemed

Harry had just woken up, his head was throbbing and he couldn't understand why.

With her arm draped across his torso, Ginny's small frame lay next to him. Harry knew straight away that they had done nothing last night, they were both in nightclothes and fully covered up even though he was topless. Harry could feel the beginning of a brilliant day, starting with the fact that he had woken up next to Ginny. He gently kissed her soft lips, wishing for this moment to last forever but she began to stir "Morning sleeping beauty" he whispered softly. "oh, well Good morning my handsome prince" Ginny sighed, enjoying the impact these words had on Harry. After several breathless, mind-blowing minutes snogging each other senseless, Harry and Ginny decided to go down to breakfast. When they entered the kitchen they found it deserted "where is everyone, its not like Ron to be late for a meal!" Ginny said with a hint of concern in her voice. "I dunno, maybe he and Hermione are too tired to get up and everyone else could either be out at work or still in bed" Harry thought aloud, thinking he said the right thing Ginny settled down in a chair and Harry went to get some pumpkin juice, when he returned he sat down next to Ginny and handed her a goblet. They sat there drinking and talking for about an hour then decided to get dress.

*

Harry was just zipping up his trousers when he heard someone come in, he was about to turn around when he felt himself being pushed on the bed behind him and a great mass of red hair gently wiped across his face, smelling of fresh flowers. "Ginny!, what if someone walks in?" he gasped, "they wont, no one is in this house but us. It's just you and me" she said huskily. "ok, but I don't want to do anything stupid " Harry said, feeling defeated, "whatever you say gorgeous" she said playfully. They were just kissing when they heard the door to the room open "Ginny! Get off of him, is that how a young lady should behave? Now keep your hands to yourself, both of you" Giggled Hermione in a voice that sounded exactly like Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ginny sprang apart instantly, panting and trying to catch their breath.

*

The wind was blowing heavily, all across the moor was quiet, everything was moving in time with the wind's harsh blasts. A figure all dressed in green was hunched over something on the ground. They were carefully extracting a root from the dry earth, he liked to collect potion ingredients for his girlfriend. " This will keep Hermione happy" Ron sighed to himself, he rather enjoyed helping Hermione out with odd jobs but for some reason she always insisted that he stayed covered so he wouldn't be recognised by anyone. He carefully shrunk the huge roots and placed them in a small bag charmed to keep them cool, one of Hermione's brilliant invention's. Ron apparated back to twelve Grimmauld place to find Hermione walking down the stairs giggling , "what are you laughing at?" he said, "I just caught Harry and Ginny having abit of tonsil tennis, I put on a voice like your mum's and frightened the life out of them" she giggled in reply. Hermione and Ron went quiet for a few seconds and then Hermione jumped from the stairs into Ron's open arms, kissing him passionately on the mouth. They broke apart and walked, hand-in-hand to the kitchen.

* * *

"She frightened the life out of me, oo I'm gonna get my own back on her" Ginny growled, walking down the stairs with Harry. Harry was only just listening, he was feeling abit light-headed and queasy.

"we have fooled them master, the decoys where destroyed and the two servants are still alive, they await your orders master" wormtail whispered

"good, tell them to capture the young redhead blood traitor, she will help us lure potter here" hissed Voldemort "Potter will be finished by weeks end!" he cackled.

"HARRY!" screamed Ginny, Harry had just fallen down the stairs, as he hit the bottom she heard a sickening 'crack' as his leg snapped. He didn't cry out of even yell in pain, he just lay there twitching for several minutes until Hermione rushed in with Ron. She knelt down next to Harry and slapped his face hard "Harry, what is it? Come on, open your eyes" Hermione said, rather rushed but he obeyed, opening his eyes and then yelling from sheer agony. Ron ran off to the kitchen to floo Madam Pomfrey while Ginny and Hermione tried to calm Harry "Ginny, Voldemort wants her, he's going to lure me to him using her then kill us both, Save her Hermione. She can't die" Harry managed to breath through gasps of pain, "I'm right here Harry, I'm not gonna leave your side" Ginny breathed in his ear, trying and succeeding slightly to calm him. When Madam Pomfrey arrived and flooed them all to Hogwarts, she managed to heal Harry's leg and give him a calming draft so that he could explain what he was talking about earlier. " I had a vision, wormtail told Voldemort that the decoys had been destroyed and the two servants are still alive, that he was going to use Ginny to get me and kill me by the end of the week" he calmly explained "I think Crab and Goyle are still alive, atleast one of them anyway"

* * *

Ron slowly walked into the kitchen to a blast of sound, the whole order where there, asking about Harry, "SHUT IT EVERYONE!" he yelled "Harry is fine, he had a vision and fell down the stairs in the process, he thinks that attack on Hogsmeade was fake, Crab and Goyle are still alive somewhere, our job while Harry is recovering is to find them and interrogate them, got it" Ron said, feeling rather powerful. "well how do we find them?" asked Tonks

"Easy, use the trick me, Harry, and Hermione set in second year. Levitate some food and they'll come running" Ron chuckled, thinking this was Perfect idea, but not quite feeling humorous. He had a gut feeling that danger was near, nearer then Harry predicted. He was glad that Ginny was with Harry, the best thing they needed right now was each other. Ron went upstairs and walked silently passed the drawing room, the door was open abit so he looked through, just to check everything was ok. He saw Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other, kissing softly while laying on the couch.

"Jealous are we?" purred a welcome voice in his ear while arms snaked their way around his waist.

"no," he answered "its just that they are so lucky, to have found true love, but some greedy bastard wants to snatch that away just because he's a bloody lunatic who wants to rule the world"

"Ron, don't worry yourself about these things, you know they will both survive, Harry and Ginny both deserve some happiness" Hermione spoke to him, in her most gentle voice. Its not what it seemed, Ron thought, he was glad, for once that the four of them had missed a battle because if they had been there then Harry probably would have been killed there or Ginny would have been taken and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that ever happened, he wanted them to have a chance to live and be happy without destruction and heartbreak getting in the way.


End file.
